My Little Pony Nightfall Nightmare
by Nightfall15
Summary: Nightmare Night came early and Nightfall falls into an Eternal Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony : Nightfall Nightmare

Chapter 1 Night has Fallen

It's been a while since I left Ponyville. That night I was looking up at the sky and thinking of all the things Twilight Sparkle told me about. The one that got to me the most was the legend of Nightmare Night. I have had so many dreams and visions of it. Even though it was not the right date, I seen the moon and I seen stars move closer to it. I was suspicious when I saw a shadow form on the moon. I watched the moonlight shine down in the direction Ponyville was. " What?" I thought as I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. I just sat there and watched and I grew more suspicious and eager. " That's it I'm going to check that out." I thought to myself. Meanwhile back in Ponyville. Everyone was asleep exept Twilight Sparkle. She was up working on a new potion. The moonlight grew very bright and Twilight Sparkle looked out her window. She couldn't believe it, Nightmare Moon appeared. Everyone came out of their houses and were very afraid. " Ahahahaha!" she shrieked. " How did you escape the moon? That's impossible!" shouted Twilight Sparkle. " That is where you are wrong I am the ruler of the Night, I'm not going to let some magic spell keep me up on the moon." Said Nightmare Moon. " This is New Nightmare Night! Ahahahahaha!" she shouted. All the ponies began to run for their lives as Nightmare Moon released darkness upon Equestria. Princess Celestia looked from her palace window and saw what was happening. She was shocked. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity grouped together and watched in terror. She stared at them and was getting ready to attack them. I flew right in front of them and made a huge cloud of dust. Nightmare Moon was confused. " Nightfall?" asked Twilight Sparkle. I ignored her. I was focused on Nightmare Moon. She stepped back a bit. They watched as Nightmare Moon shot a huge dark pulse of energy at me. I blocked it with a force field. We rose to the air and kept fighting. She shot bolts of lightning at me. " Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I was in intense pain as the lightning began to get stronger and stronger. Finally I dropped to the ground with no life. " Nightfall!" shouted Rainbow Dash. She flew up toward me where I laid. " Nightfall please get up! PLEASE!" she kept shouting. I still laid there, Rainbow Dash began to cry. " Ahahahaha, that was too easy!" shrieked Nightmare Moon. "Now time to destroy all of you!"


	2. Chapter 2 Incineration

Chapter 2 Incineration

My eyes flew open and turned red. I flew up creating an explosion of fire. My mane and tail was on fire. Everyone was amazed, Nightmare Moon was shocked. Bursts of flames shot from me, I swiftly flew up to Nightmare Moon, hit her up in the air and attacked her multiple times. I slammed her to the ground and she flew back up and shot bursts of dark energy and they hit me. We kept attacking each other. She had the advantage by screeching at me. The shockwave from the screech hit me causing me to fly back hitting the wall. I got back up and the flames from my mane and tail change to blue. I grew angrier. I felt myself gaining power. I flew at her at an enormous speed, faster than I have ever went before. I hit her making her fly back. She caught herself and she made a dark energy ball so massive and shot it at me. I caught it using an energy field. It was too powerful, it exploded and made me fly back once more. I hit the ground. Nightmare Moon got really frustrated and flew down to me. " Now time to finish you!" she said. She shot bolts of lightning at me and I was in mortal pain. For some reason I felt myself getting stronger. The flames from my mane and tail changed from blue to red. I was so irritated, I created an explosion so powerful it blew Nightmare Moon back about 75 feet. Everything around me caught on fire. " We need to get out of here!" said Twilight Sparkle. Everyone fled to safety as the fight went on. Nightmare Moon arose to the air. She was hurt very badly. " It's over Nightmare Moon!" I said. I flew at a Mach 35 speed making a fiery explosion hitting Nightmare Moon. We flew so high we were in space.


	3. Chapter 3 Eternal Sleep

Chapter 3 Eternal Sleep

I slammed her on the moon's surface and trapped her in a dark energy field. I was so exhausted, I flew down back to Earth. I ran out of energy and I blacked out. I was falling to the surface, " Nightfall!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She quickly flew and caught me before I hit the ground. She laid me on the ground. Princess Celestia appeared, " I came as soon as I could, is Nightfall okay?" she asked. We don't know he took care of Nightmare Moon and Rainbow Dash rescued him before he fell to the surface." Said Twilight Sparkle. They took me to the hospital. " Is he okay Dr. Whooves? Asked Rainbow Dash. " It looks like Nightfall is in a coma." He explained. They were shocked. " We don't know when he will wake up." Weeks pass and I am still passed out. I was trapped in a nightmare. I had visions of the future. The Void, Purity, I don't know what was going on.


End file.
